Boy's Locker Room Fun
by fanficboi0903
Summary: Gene was having a normal day, but when he went to the bathroom everything has changed. Boy x Boy don't like don't read Gene x Jimmy Jr., Zeke


Boy's Locker Room Fun

Gene walked into the bathroom and in the first stall going to piss since he finds this stall more private but also gets to see boys penis through the crack of the stall . After Gene flushed the toilet he heard two familiar voices coming in the bathroom 'oh crap it's Jimmy Jr. and Zeke, why are they here' good thing the toilet finished flushing and refilling. He then saw Zeke's shoes passing through the stalls either he's finding an empty one to do his business or seeing if anyone is inside the bathroom.

"Coast is cleared," Zeke telling to Jimmy Jr.

He then heard the bathroom door lock.

"Let's hurry up, I can't be tardy again," Jimmy jr. said.

"Don't worry Jimmy boy this will be quick" Zeke said.

Gene then heard nothing but then lips smacking echoed through the bathroom and heard moans from the two best friends. Gene decided to see and got up from the toilet seat and looked over the stall and was stunned seeing Jimmy jr and Zeke making out. Gene was getting hard that it hurted him from his shorts.

"Oh god Zeke, yeah right there," Jimmy moaned.

Zeke then grabbed his friend's lips with his mouth stretching them and letting go so it smacked back, Zeke then plugged back with his friends mouth both of their tongues fighting for control. The two friends fell on the floor and Zeke started humping his friend.

"Zeke don't leave me with a boner I have to get to class," Jimmy trying to fight back.  
"Let's just do it right here and now, let me take you," Zeke trying to convince his friend.

"Alright Zeke take me" Jimmy opening his legs.

Zeke then fell back on top on his friend humping him more furiously, Gene was starting to get hard but the worst thing he hates about getting a boner, is a boner-fart. Gene always farts when he gets a boner by the pressure he gets from the pants 'Crap crap, I can't fart right here and now!' but Gene was saved.

A loud forceful push was being heard Jimmy Jr. and Zeke got up in a rush and ran to the second stall right next to Gene. Quite filled the bathroom, and then the lock was turned opening the bathroom.

"Thanks a lot, don't know who had the door locked?" Regular sized Rudy said to the Janitor.

The three boys hiding in the stalls were surprise. Rudy then walked to the stalls checking if there's any open. He pushed the first one with Gene in it.  
"Hmm, looks like it's locked,"

Jimmy Jr. and Zeke looked at each other surprised feeling that someone was in the bathroom with them. Rudy then walked to second stall.

"Another one locked, but I don't wanna use the handicap stall, well looks like I'll use the johns,"

Gene then hurried to the crack on the stall looking at the John that Rudy is in. He see's Rudy starting to pull down his shorts and sticked out his flaccid penis, 'oh yeah you piss like a dog rudy, I want that dick in my mouth' Gene was thinking. This isn't the first time he saw Rudy's penis, but was shocked on what happened next. Rudy checked around left and right he then looked at his own penis and was then getting hard, he then rubbed back and forth. Rudy was masterbating he gave a cute little moan that turned Gene on. Gene was getting hard 'oh my Rudy you're such a naughty boy, I bet you're thinking of my little sis' Gene not realising he's getting a boner the unexplained happened.  
TOOT!

Rudy gasped with shock, he packed his junk back not caring showing off his boner and left the bathroom running. Zeke smelled the smell of the fart that filled the room, he knows that smell anywhere, 'oh my god Gene was here the whole time!' Jimmy mouthed to Zeke saying "who is it?" Zeke pulled out some paper and pencil writing the answer to his friend

"Gene was here the whole time when we came in" Jimmy was shocked feeling that Gene can go out telling everyone or even worse blackmail them. Zeke wrote in the paper

"Let's just leave, I have a plan to take care of Gene." Jimmy agreed the idea, the two of them got up and started exiting but to make sure they didn't noticed Gene they pretended that Zeke had farted.

"God Zeke you could have gotten us caught by Rudy,"

"Sorry Jimmy my boy I'll pay you back after school, you'll be top this time,"

This was getting Gene hard thinking the many times they were having sex.

"Alright then see you after school," Jimmy said.

Gene then heard them giving each other a kiss good bye and also a slap in the butt which Zeke can only do. The door opened and then closing. Gene was finally alone he decided to wait for the to bell ring and was amazed on what the day gave him so far, knowing Jimmy Jr. and Zeke have this secret relationship and seeing Rudy masterbating.

Once the bell rung Gene left the restroom and went to his locker, once he got to his locker he saw a paper sticking out. He took the paper out the locker and read what was inside.

 _I know you were in the bathroom, don't know what you were there all the time. If you want to see me, meet me after school in the boy's locker room the wrestling team will be in practice for three hour. Be there or the whole school will know you locked yourself in the bathroom.  
_ _By anonymous_

Gene was shocked he felt that it could be Rudy or Zeke and Jimmy Jr. who noticed being in the bathroom the whole time, he had no choice and had to come up with an excuse for his sisters that he'll be staying after school.

 **Two Periods Later**

Gene walked to gym hallway,seeing the gym floor was filled with a bunch of sweaty boys in tights. Gene couldn't get distracted. TOOT! Gene went and opened the locker room door, he explored the locker room to see if anyone was in, he then noticed a shadow in the showers. Gene walked towards the showers, and the moment he walked in, Gene was blown away who was waiting for him, who threatened him for being locked in the bathroom. It was none other than. Zeke and Jimmy Jr. Pesto. The two best friends stand tall with their arms crossed waiting for him to come, revealing their jockstraps with a bulge ready to pop out through the fabric.

"Hello Gene," Luke welcoming Gene.

"What are you guys going to do with me" Gene asked nervously, but was distracted from the two bulges.

"You love watching us doing our secret thing in the bathroom don't you Gene," Jimmy Jr. questioned the nervous Gene.

"Here's a little fun fact to get you a bone, we was doing it since the 5th grade," Zeke giving Gene a little knowledge.

Gene was starstrucked hearing that, imagining young Jimmy Jr. and Zeke ass fucking in the fifth grade.

"So Gene we want to give you a little surprise," Zeke trying to get the shocked boy hyped.

"If you keep this a secret, you can join us in the fun," Jimmy Jr. said giving Gene a smile on his face.

"Oh yes! Let me join! What do I got to do!" Gene said excitedly.  
"You have to take in both our dicks in your ass" Zeke said.  
This got Gene more horny, taking in both dick up his ass might get him not to walk straight for months, but he didn't care.

"Alright! Let's do this!" yelled Gene with joy.

"Loose the shirt, shorts, and undies," Zeke ordering Gene.

Gene then took his yellow shirt showing off his boy boobs and belly, he took his shorts with his underwear stuck in the fabric exposing his 3.5 inch hard cock already leaking with pre-cum. Zeke and Jimmy Jr. looked surprised seeing what Gene was packing.

"Alright let's do this," Jimmy said trying to break the silence.

Gene kneeled down on all fours giving Jimmy Jr. and Zeke a view of his tight virgin hole that will soon be stretched out by the two's dick, Jimmy Jr. got to his knees and rimmed Gene, Gene felt his spine tingle feeling the soft tongue of Jimmy Jr. Zeke gone infront of Gene, Zeke then pulled out his 5.5 inch throbbing penis, Gene didn't had to be given orders he went straight in taking in the whole penis in one second. Jimmy Jr. the licked two of his fingers and started to shove them in Gene's bubble butt, sending shots of pleasure to Gene making him moan while sucking on Zeke causing a chain a reaction making him moan too from the vibration of sound that Gene was making. Jimmy Jr. looked at his best friend giving him the signal that it's ready.

"All right Gene get ready for the night of your life" He said taking his cock out of Gene's mouth.

Zeke then laid in the ground with his erection standing proud, and his balls hanging low.

"Come take a seat on John HandCOCK," Zeke ordering Gene.

Gene got up and started to squat down trying to put the cock inside, and Zeke trying to aim at the boys little virgin asshole. Gene then felt the tip touching his hole, he relaxed and started to slide it in inch by inch, Zeke was having orgasms feeling the soft warm inside of Gene the walls tightening his cock, he grabbed Gene's ass trying to shove it balls deep. Gene finished taking all the cock in and started to bounce up and down, sliding the 6.5 inch cock going in and out of him, Zeke still grabbing his new bitch ass started to dig his nails in. Jimmy Jr. then took his 6 inch cock out and came towards the two lovebirds, Zeke then halted Gene letting his best friend to shove his hard cock in Gene.

"This is going to hurt Gene," Jimmy Jr. warned Gene.

"I don't care just shove it in already!" Gene demanding Jimmy Jr.

Jimmy shoved his cock in the boy's tight hole, but no longer tight. Gene was shooting pleasure of pains, feeling the two cocks rubbing against each other was the most enjoyable thing he ever felt. Jimmy and Zeke both grunted having to feel the tightness of the walls that was surrounding their cocks.

"Oh god I'm going to shoot," Jimmy Jr. said.  
"Me too jimmy boy," Zeke said.

"Fill me up you two, I want to feel your semen in my body! Cream pie me" Gene said.

The two best friends shot their loads inside the horny boy, filling him with gallons of sperm. Jimmy collapsed on top of them, glistening with sweat.

"Wow didn't had that much fun since we had that 18 hour sex session Jimmy" Zeke said.

"Yeah, now you're part of us now," Jimmy welcoming Gene to their group.

Gene wanted to say something but heard a little cute moan, he knows that moan from anywhere.

The three boys got up and went to the locker that was heaving breathing, opening it revealed Rudy filled with his own semen.  
"Were you watching us rudy," Gene said sarcastically.

"No," Rudy trying to defend himself.

"Looks like we got a new one, I hope you can take three cocks up your ass" Zeke said.

Rudy started to get a hard knowing what comes next.  
"Oh boy"

 **Please share it with you friends and review it. Check out my tumblr**


End file.
